mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Akhlut
Akhluts are a species of chimerical creatures originating from the far north. Appearance Akhluts look like hybrids of wolves and orcas (killer whales). The colors and patterns of their bodies are reminiscent of the orcas. The overall build of the akhlut is similar to a very beefy wolf, with other whale-like qualities. They have wolf-like heads, however, their muzzles are more orca-like in appearance, without the wet nose of a typical canine, with nostrils placed on either side of the end of the snout. They have legs and paws like wolves, however, their paws are webbed, and they have orca fins on their calves. Their teeth look similar to both whale and wolf. They have a slight mane of fur ringing the backs of their heads, down around their chests, stopping at their shouders, and going around their spine until around the middlepoint of their tails. Also, they have whale fins on their backs, golden, wolf/orca-like eyes, wolf-like ears, and whale-like tails, including flukes. They also have an interesting language, which sounds like a combination of wolf growls, barks, howls, and body language, and whale squeaks, clicks, squeals, and body language. Behavior Akhluts are pack animals, preferring to live in packs/pods consisting of their families and their friends. They tend to live near places where it is cold, however, they do tend to be more southward, sometimes found as low as the Equator. One of the telltale signs that akhluts have been in the area is paw prints leading to and from the ocean. The pups tend to stick close to their mother once they are born, up until the time they are able to take care of themselves. Akhluts are carnivorous in nature, usually eating any kind of sea food that they can. They also can eat meat from land, not just from the sea. Most akhluts live in the wild, however, there are some akhluts that have formed rider's bonds with others. Powers *'Enhanced bite:' Akhluts, due to their wolf/whale-like mouths/fangs, possess powerful bites. *'Enhanced durability:' Akhluts are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Akhluts are able to survive with little-to-no energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced hearing:' Akhluts are able to hear with great clarity, distance, and even in frequencies much higher than most others can hear. *'Enhanced lung capacity:' Akhluts have tremendous lung capacity, and are able to use oxygen much more efficiently while staying active. Also, they are able to hold their breath for a long time, and are able to do so when diving. *'Enhanced smell:' Akhluts are able to detect certain beasts, beings, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Akhluts are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced stamina:' Akhluts are able to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than most other beings. *'Enhanced strength:' Akhluts are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Night vision:' Akhluts are able to see clearly and with great detail either in low-light conditions, or even in complete darkness. *'Speed swimming:' Akhluts are able to swim at incredible speed, unhampered by water resistance. *'Cold immunity:' Akhluts are completely unaffected by the cold. *'Pressure resistance:' Akhluts are completely unaffected by water pressures, however, they cannot dive deep enough to reach the bottom of the sea entirely. *'Echolocation:' Akhluts are able to determine the location of objects in their environment via reflecting sound waves. *'Howl/screech:' Akhluts are able to emit a highly destructive and deafening sound of high amplitude, something like a combination wolf howl and dolphin screech, from their vocal chords. *'Whale/wolf communication:' Akhluts are able to communicate with both wolves and whales. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera